General Lunaris
General Lunaris 'is the main antagonist of the Moonlander arc in Ducktales (2017). A cruel general of the Moonlander race, he seeks to make the Earth fear him as his father once feared Earth. Background Once, the Moonlander civilization lived in fear of the Earth they orbited. Their leader, Meridian, then sired a child, who grew up living in the same fearful conditions. Over time, however, his anger at the Earth twisted into hatred, and he began plotting its downfall. Years later, his chance finally came in the form of Della Duck, and her ship, the Spear of Selene. With it, Lunaris constructed his own armada, invading the Earth and attaching a planetary engine to it so the Earth revolved around the moon. However, his plans were stopped, and ironically, he was made to orbit the very thing he despised, for eternity. Stats '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Multi-City Block Level '(Easily defeated Scrooge McDuck, who should be comparable to his lieutenant Penumbra, who tanked this), Planet Level with his ship (Was going to blow up the Earth) 'Speed: Sub-Relativistic '(Attacked Scrooge before he could react. Scrooge fought Storkules, who reacted to his own thrown discus), likely 'Relativistic '(Superior to Louie, who dodged laser eye blasts from B.O.Y.D) '''Durability: '''At least '''Multi-City Block Level Hax: '''None notable '''Intelligence: Extremely High '(Was able to counteract all of Scrooge McDuck's plans, outsmarting him at every turn until Flintheart Glomgold came up with a plan he could not forsee due to being incredibly dumb. Plotted an invasion of Earth for years without anyone knowing.) '''Stamina: High '(Could fight against both Scrooge and Glomgold without tiring) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Electricity Manipulation: '''The Moonlanders' ray guns can fire an electric stream to zap enemies. Techniques * None notable Equipment * '''Ray Gun * Planetary Engine: '''Attached to the Earth, causing it to change its orbit to move around the moon. * '''Golden Ship: '''A powerful vessel, armed with hundreds of laser guns, and capable of blowing up the world. Key '''Base Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Stomped both Scrooge and Glomgold in a fight. * Effortlessly held back Donald Duck with one hand. Speed/Reactions * Should be far superior to Gizmoduck and Della Duck, who can dodge lightning and avoid electric attacks from the Moonlanders' guns. * Superior to Dewey who dodged lightning from Zeus Durability/Endurance * Tanked being zapped in the arm by his own weapon. Skill/Intelligence * Plotted an invasion of Earth for years. * Tricked everyone into invading Earth by creating a false story about Della being a spy. * Foiled all of Scrooge McDuck's plans. Powerscaling Lunaris was easily capable of stomping both Scrooge McDuck and Glomgold in a fight, with just his bare hands, and casually caught a punch from a bloodlusted Donald. As such, he should be one of the strongest mid-tier characters in the series. However, scaling him to feats from Storkules is likely not possible, due to Storkules' status as a godlike figure in the Ducktales series. Weaknesses * Ship's weapons can be destroyed. * Does not seem able to breathe in space. * Is somewhat insane. Sources JJSlider's Ducktales blog VS Battle Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Planet Level Category:Multi-City Block Level Category:Relativistic Category:Sub-Relativistic Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Disney Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Pilots Category:Soldiers